It's In His Kiss
by Cullen Cousin
Summary: Two people who seem to keep missing connections. A Fage8: Soul Mates story written for LosT-in-Twific. AH/Slash


**FAGE 8:Soul Mates**

 **Title: It's In His Kiss**

 **Written for:** **LosT-in-Twific**

 **Written By: Cullen Cousin**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A picture of two lovers sitting outside of a bistro.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

www . fanfiction community / FAGE – 8 – Soul – Mates / 93625 / Don't forget to remove the spaces!

 **Disclaimer: All Twilight characters are the property S. Meyers. This story is mine.**

The sun was just beginning to set outside of a small bistro in San Jose, California, a blond-haired, blue-eyed man sits, with his eyes constantly scanning the sidewalk in front of him. He watches as the people walk on by, minding their own business on a beautiful, warm evening. The waiter steps out the door and sets his coffee down in front of him. A nod of acknowledgement to the waiter sends him scurrying away.

Carlisle takes a sip of his coffee and glances back down at his phone checking the time. Looking back up, he couldn't help but wonder if he will show up.

 _The night before…_

Before it go too late, Carlisle decided to go for a drink or two at the bar in the Fairmont Hotel where he was staying at for the medical conference. He was one of the keynote speakers and he wasn't really needed there until the luncheon in the ballroom, set for the following day. As with any bar, the usual barflies were hanging around the men sitting up at the bar. Charging his drink to his room, Carlisle preferred to find a quiet table to watch the goings on around him. He knew from previous conventions that he had experienced, that few of the other doctor would be doing "private exams." He wouldn't mind doing a private exam, if the right opportunity came along.

But in his position, it was easier said than done. He was always afraid of what his peers would think if he were seen and how it would affect this high standing in the medicine field. Personally, he had heard and seen how the other doctors treated those of his persuasion both personally and professionally and the disrespect they show to colleagues who they are working with and patients who they are supposed to work care for and show compassion to, was appalling to him. How can people who are sworn to do no harm, be so callus to those who don't fit their way of thinking, it just rubbed him the wrong way.

As he sat in a corner booth nursing his scotch, he watched the crowd in the bar. It was easy to tell which ones were married and loyal to their wives and family, they were the ones at the tables talking shop and sports amongst themselves. Usually the unfaithful or single and lonely hung at the serving bar, talking to the barflies. Sometimes, the ladies would try to chat him up, but he always politely declined their advancements.

Tonight was no different, several of them tried to catch his eye, but he just ignored him. It was then, Carlisle noticed a younger-looking gentleman sitting at the far end of the bar by himself, sipping on a long neck beer bottle. He couldn't help but stare at the man, noticing his handsome features. The lights that hung above the bar, made the copper in the man's wild sex hair more noticeable. What he wouldn't give to be able to run his hands though those messy, soft looking locks. The angular jaw held a five o'clock shadow that Carlisle wanted to feel in places you couldn't you couldn't show or mention in public. The long fingers that were wrapped around the beer bottle looked as if they could play his body like an instrument and oh how he wished he could feel them as they gripped him not so subtly. As he stared at the man over his glass, he could help the things that he would love to do to him, run though his mind.

This wasn't the first time Carlisle had had those thoughts about him. He had seen the same guy once before at convention held in Austin, Texas, that he had to speak at. The only thing he didn't know for sure, was if the man he was really interested in was gay or not.

Before he could look away, the copper-haired man turned his face towards him. Carlisle quickly looked away, hoping that the man didn't know what he was thinking, but at the same time, he hoped that he was thinking the same thoughts. It's a confusing situation to be in, not that he didn't want his other man's attention, but in his younger years, he learned that staring at the wrong man could get you hurt. He waited a couple of minutes before looking back up and what he saw was a pair of bright green eyes looking back at him. Carlisle sat there staring back, wondering if he should make the first move and go talk to him. Just as he started to get up, the copper-haired man's phone rang. He watched him throw some bills on the bar as he got up and left bar heading towards the lobby, while talking on his phone.

"Damn," he said under his breath, "I should have said something sooner, made the first move." " _Though_ ," Carlisle thought to himself, " _If I hurry, I might can catch him in the lobby!_ " Calling it a night, he swallowed down the last of his scotch and headed for the lobby. He looked around the expanse of the lobby, hoping he might still be there somewhere talking on his phone. Alas, it was not to be, he was nowhere to be seen. Feeling a bit defeated, Carlisle slowly made his way to bank of elevators to head up to his room. He could only hope that the hot looking guy was attending the luncheon tomorrow and that he would get a chance to talk to him. He was not going to let him get away again if he could help it.

 _The next afternoon…_

Carlisle made his way to the hotel's ballroom where the luncheon was set to start. Just as he walked through the door he came face to face with a dark-haired woman holding a clipboard.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I'm one of the guest speakers at today's luncheon," he said as stuck out his right hand.

Shaking his hand, "It's good to meet you Dr. Cullen, I'm Bella Swan, the Events Coordinator. Let me show you to your table." She turns and leads him to a table just off to the side of the raised speaking platform.

Three men and one woman were already seated at the table and proceeded to stand to greet Carlisle. After introductions were made and handshakes all around, they sat down and began talking shop as those in the medical field tend to do at these functions. He did take note that one spot at the table that was next to him was still empty. He knew there were supposed to be six speakers total, but he had heard this morning, that the renowned plastic surgeon, Dr. Marcus Volturi, had to cancel at the last minute and they were trying to find a replacement. Maybe, they couldn't find one, he thought. Carlisle was discussing a new heart valve replacement with a fellow surgeon, Dr. Eleazer Montoya, when Ms. Swan appeared at the table.

Carlisle almost couldn't believe his luck was starting to turn around. The man he so wanted to get to know was going to sit at their table.

Speaking to the man beside her and those at the table, Bella spoke, "I would like to you to meet your fellow speakers, Dr. Rosalie Hale, Dr. Emmett McCarty, Dr. Jasper Whitlock, Dr. Eleazer Montoya and Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Bella smiled at them, "I would like to introduce you all to Dr. Edward Masen. Dr. Masen will be taking the place of Dr. Volturi, who had to leave for a family emergency."

They all stood as their name was spoken and shook hands with him. When their hands touched, Carlisle felt a jolt of electricity go through his body. Looking at other man's face, he could tell he also felt something. They stood there a moment longer than necessary with their hands still clasped. Quickly they released hands and took their seats next to each other. How he managed not to act like a love sick school boy was a miracle in itself.

Lunch was served before the program started. While they ate, the table was full of small talk. Carlisle decided that it was now or never if he wanted to get to know the hot doc beside him and to have that burning question answered. Hopefully, he would get the answer he wanted.

"Were you at the symposium in Austin, Texas, a few months ago?" Carlisle asked what should be a non-threatening question. After all, he didn't want to scare him off.

Edward look over at him, "Yes sir, I was there with a group from Washington State. We were there for your workshop on the replacement of heart valves." He gave small smile.

Smiling back at him "That's what I thought, you were with that special group of interns that everyone was talking about. Where they able to take anything away from it?

The young doctor's face lit up, "They all were very intrigued by it. It was very interesting, even for me. It really helped some of the interns to decide to specialize in cardiothoracic surgery."

"That's great! You said you found it interesting yourself, what is your specialty? Carlisle asked with interest.

Scooping up a noodle, Edward answered, "I practice general surgery and ER trauma."

Carlisle's eyebrows shot up, "General surgery and trauma? That must keep you extremely busy."

Edward swallowed, "Well, the hospital I work at is in a small logging town and they really needed a trauma specialist. The ER is where I spend most of my time, but if another surgeon is need, I'll help out there, too."

Now he was really impressed with the copper-haired doctor. It just made him want Edward more. They continued talking though the lunch until it was time for lectures. Carlisle couldn't help but notice that as he kept taking surreptitious glances at Edward, he was doing the same. He lost track of how often during both of their talks that they made I contact.

A couple of hours later after all the speakers were finished and they were dismissed, he caught Edward before he could leave. "Dr. Masen?"

Edward turned around, "Yes, Dr. Cullen?"

"I still have a lecture to do in about 20 minutes and uh… I was uh… wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight, I really would like to talk some more. That is, if you want to…uh… join me?" You would think he was asking a date to the prom, with the way he was stuttering.

"I would like that Dr. Cullen," he answered, then looked around. "But please call me Edward."

"Thank you, and its Carlisle." He could keep the smile off his face. "There is small bistro just three blocks away, what you say we meet there about 7 o'clock?"

"Sounds good to me, Carlisle. There is a trauma lecture that I need to attend and then I 'll be free for the rest of the night." Edward responded.

As Carlisle shook his hand again before the parted ways, he felt the same tingle he did earlier. He just knew this had to mean something.

 _Present time…._

 _Carlisle takes a sip of his coffee and glances back down at his phone checking the time. Looking back up, he couldn't help but wonder if he will show up._

The longer he waited the more nervous he got. It was hard for him to sit still, he wanted to get up and pace like a caged animal, but that would not make Edward get here any fast. Half an hour later, he finishes his coffee and there was still no sign of him. Carlisle was beginning to think that Edward had changed his mind. He was about to give up and just go back to the hotel when the last of the setting sun revealed a head of copper locks coming at a brisk pace down the sidewalk.

He could see it in Edward's face that he thought that he would have been too late and that Carlisle had left. But as soon as he spotted Carlisle at the table, relief crossed over his face.

"Oh good, your still here. I thought you might not have waited for me. I would have called but I didn't have your number. I so, so sorry for keeping you waiting, I wouldn't have blamed you if you left…" Carlisle couldn't help but notice that Edward was both nervous and embarrassed for being late. He let out a little laugh at Edward's nervous chatter.

"Edward…. Edward…" Finally getting attention. "It's okay, no need to apologize" he have him a warm smile and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I know how you can get held up at these events, it's really all right. Please have a seat."

Edward visibly relaxed under Carlisle's words. "Right as I was leaving, I got stopped by Dr. Hale. She kept flirting with me, trying to get me to join her tonight and I had to keep telling her no. God, she was so persistent about it. I kept trying to tell her I wasn't interested. It wasn't until I told her that I batted for the other team that she finally released me!" Edward looked a bit red in the face as he said this.

He just about jumped for joy at Edward's words. He wanted to confirm it first, he didn't want to think he lied to her just to get away. He looked Edward straight in the eyes, "You can tell me it's none of my business, but I really need to know, do you really prefer men or did you just tell her that to escape?" He asked as he leaned over the table with his hands in front of him.

Edward wasn't sure what to make of that question. He could sense it since he first saw Carlisle back in Austin that he was gay, but Edward was too shy to do anything about it. This time, when he saw him in the bar last night, he was determined to talk to him. Unfortunately before he could, he got a call from the event coordinator saying that Dr. Volturi had to leave and he recommend him to speak in his place. Since he was already there, he agreed and left to go speak to Dr. Volturi before he could get away.

Looking into Carlisle's blue eyes with his green ones, he could see that question was eating at him. So, he decided to put the doctor out of his misery by reaching over and placed his hands over Carlisle's, relishing in the tingling, fiery feeling that happened every time they touched.

"I didn't lie to her, I am absolutely, positively gay." He reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of Carlisle's eyes "I have wanted to get to know you ever since Austin." He leans closer into Carlisle. "Every time I see your lips, I want to kiss them."

"Is that so," Carlisle replied, leaning in closer still, eye to eye and nose to nose. "If you're asking for permission, I'm not going to stop you. Cause I have been wanting to do the same thing!"

With a slight tilt of his head, Carlisle brought his lips to Edwards. Even for a simple first kiss, you could almost see a glow from all the pent up energy between them. Soon the kiss started to become a bit more than a peck, but an all open mouth kiss.

It didn't take long for them both to decide that they were really hungry for food anymore. Carlisle broke away from the younger man first. "What do you say we take this to a more private location…like my suite? He asked with another peck on the lips, moving on down to his jawline.

Edward agreed readily and they both made their way back to the hotel. Carlisle could tell that they would be perfect for each other. Like the old 50's song says…"It's in his kiss!"

 **A/N: Well there you go,** **LosT-in-Twific, I hope you enjoyed it and it met your expectations!**

 **This year's story was a challenge for me to write. I have read plenty of slash but never attempted to write it. I did what I felt I could handle in writing on this subject.**

 **I want to thank Vampmama (Officer Spread'em) for all her hard work setting this up! Even for sending out reminders to people like me who get sick and forget what day its!**


End file.
